


wild is the wind

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Roronoa Zoro-centric, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the role wind plays in it, just zoro thinking about how much he loves his boyfriend/captain, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: For every significant moment in their relationship, the wind was present.





	wild is the wind

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'wild is the wind' by david bowie. based on the word "wind"
> 
> not beta'd, all mistakes are my own

It’s always the wind that makes the important moments memorable.

 

When he first met Luffy, tied to that cross in the heat, almost ready to give up. Luffy walking up to him with no worries, wind blowing in the passage between them when his Captain made that alluring offer of freedom and the sea.

 

Him getting beaten by Mihawk, life bleeding out of him on that piece of wood. His Captain watching quietly, trustingly. Making his promise of becoming the strongest swordsman, tears streaming down his face and sword in the air. The wind blowing above him, making him feel alive no matter the amount of blood in the water below him.

 

Gaining all their crewmates. Getting their first official ship, Merry. Having to burn down Merry, his Captain crying his heart out and speaking the words all of them wish they could have, wind carrying the ashes of a fallen crewmate.

 

Their first kiss. On the first night on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy both ecstatic and inconsolable. Both of them sitting in the crow’s nest, sharing a blanket to preserve heat. He didn’t know how to console Luffy. His Captain. Always strong and happy, making sure others believed in themselves. So, he’d kissed him, respect and love making his body thrum. Luffy kissing him back, desperation but also love and adoration poured into every second. Wind ruffling their hair as they ruffled each other.

 

The news of Ace’s death. His brave and unfaltering Captain, both broken but strong on the front of the newspaper, cryptic message on his arm. Wind almost blowing the newspaper away before he can figure it out, but he did.

 

Of course he did.

 

Their reunion on Sabaody Archipelago, his Captain with his strongest aura yet. Confident and strong, happy to see all of them but him most of all. More kisses and hugs, laughs from their crew around them who hadn’t known but figured it out on their own. Wind cooling down his red burning cheeks and carrying his Captain’s joyful ‘shi shi shi’.

 

More and more countless moments between him and his Captain, all happy or sad or difficult or joyful, but all of them worth it.

 

Their first time having sex, wind rocking the boat on the rhythm of their lovemaking. Fishman Island, seeing the beginning of the true strength Luffy acquired in his training, knocking back half of Hody’s men, an invisible wind knocking most of them back. Luffy’s determined face as they separated, his Captain towards Sanji and he towards Wano, wind hugging both of them as they hugged each other. Reuniting in Wano. Sanji finding All Blue. Him beating Mihawk.

 

All other moments in between then and now.

 

Standing in the middle of a gigantic cave, watching his Captain officially discovering the One Piece and thus becoming the Pirate King. Their allies fighting outside, making sure the government doesn’t ruin this moment.

 

His Captain jumping into his arms, grin impossibly wide while still trying to kiss him with all he’s got, wind blowing in the caverns and carrying the sounds of their allies’ victory.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the fact that i skipped a lot of canon stuff in this fic lmao. most of it is what i at least (correctly) remember. i wrote this without internet and it shows, but it's still sweet so idk!! i like it at least!! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
